Maricho Tainer
Real Name: Maricho Tainer Known As: Maricho Tainer IC Information Current Age: 31 Attitude: Calm, content, confident(Usually) Appearance: He isn't the tallest of people, though he is rather broad-shouldered. He has blue eyes that are very light, so much that they are somewhat mesmerizing. His hair is charcoal black with streaks of gray that do not seem to be earned- It seems to be creeping in slightly more, despite his youth. His features are mostly average for a cormyrian, though leaning towards being genuinely handsome. He tends to either wear his armor or a simple set of robes. He wields a mace and shield, as well as any other magical accoutrements one needs for adventuring. Appearance, Part II (Equipment worn): Armor, or plain robes. Often wears a pendent in plain view when in robes. The amulet is made of platinum wire, formed into the shape of two darkly beautiful, feminine eyes. Character's Religious Dogma: Maricho follows Selune. That means that he is unusually kind, and tries to take care of who he can. Most Selunites don't charge much for their healing, and Maricho is no exception. He is only unusual in that he is a man in the service of Selune, while most of the followers are priestesses. ---- Current Achievments/Events: -Healer, specialist healing.(Martial and Divine) -Work in Yhaunn, on the Plague there. -Helped with the battle against Krantrar in the ruins, both as fire support and a healer. -Attempting to 'cleanse' an Abyssal Reaver. (Greatsword) -Ressurected a Bronze Dragon(Later implications?) -Aiding in the Yulash disease spread and weather. -Various Projects -Aid in destroying Ravinfel -Part of the SotM (Leader) -Part of the Wardens of the Moonsea -Destroyed a Kenku Shrine -Aided in retrieval of the Golden Chalice of St. Raaz -Enchanting Various Items -Aiding various charities -Fought animated pants. -Aided in the destruction/cleanup of the Thayan/Plume tower in the ongoing Hillsfar/Elven war. Also donated a significant amount of material for the war effort. ---- Common Statistics Race: Human Height: 5'8 Weight: 146 lb, without armor. Skin Tone: Light, though slightly tanned. Skin Texture: Eyes: A very light, startling blue. Hair: Black, mixed with streaks of gray. Left Handed or Right Handed: Right handed. Favored Weapons: Mace, Heavy Mace. (Also known as a 'soldier's mace.') Accent: Light Condathan Commonly spoken languages: Condathan, Basic. Recognizable Features: His eyes make him stand out the most. Other than that, he can fade into a crowd very easily. Relatives: Both of his parents live in Suzail, minding their shop, named Tainer Imports. His father has recently retired from constant traveling to find his goods. Instead, they operate most of their business from the shop and rely on younger people to deliver their merchandise. Backstory: Maricho grew up in Suzail, the capital of Cormyr. His mother was a small-time merchant, his father a sailor that helped import exotic goods from the southern regions. As a child, Maricho lived an uneventful life, though he learned a lot from his mother when his father was off on trips. When his father came back, he usually managed to bring a few books and a bit of knowledge and tales from the ports, allowing his little boy to learn a bit. One of these books was a prayer book of Seluné, and Maricho was interested in it. He read and reread it, before deciding that this was a goddess to follow. He asked his father to bring him some more information on the Lady of the Moon, and has since been trying to follow her in the best way he can. When he got a little older, he started to help his mother around the shop, since she was starting to age and wasn't quite up to running a shop without some small help. From this he learned some basic persuasion and haggling(though he wasn't very good at the haggling part) and generally tried to help people. His father retired from shipping when Maricho was twenty-two, and returned for good to help his mother with her shop. Maricho then decided he'd like to seek out somewhere where he might be able to practice his beliefs and do some good, so he set out and eventually found his way to a temple, in an odd little seaport named Yhaunn. From there... ---- (OOC) Information Time spent in Myth Drannor: About 22 months. (About 2 years in November, give or take a month.) Playing Status: Active Regional Feats (Concept Related): Blind Fight, Mobility, Spring Attack. Current Character Level: 20 (10 Cleric, 10 Silverstar of Selune.) Current Character Alignment: CG(Good 100, Chaotic 14) Perfect Alignment Title: None Category: PC